


Slow Dancing Isn't My Thing

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Reader and Joel dance together in Jackson. Whiskey doesn't mix well with Joel's hidden feelings for you
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Slow Dancing Isn't My Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Info: fluff, joel being love-sick, reader and joel have a happy ending <3

As a slower tune played at the winter dance, Joel inwardly groaned eyeing everyone pairing up and dancing. He wasn't jealous or mad about it, no, the man just didn't like the fact that Y/N was across the room glancing at him. She was a bit younger, very beautiful and smart. Again, younger. That made Joel feel a bit embarrassed about himself whenever he caught himself admiring her beauty or catching himself missing her when she isn't around for a long amount of time.

"Are you gonna stare at her like a creep or ask her to dance?" Jesse suddenly joked, nudging the mans arm playfully.

Joel seemed to have forgotten Jesse was standing next to him this whole time. Maybe it was the light alcohol intoxication or he's just.. spaced out looking at a specific someone. Definitely a mix of the two. Even with a light buzz going on from the whiskey, Joel knew right from wrong. He wont just go up to her and force himself onto the girl. But if he's reading her heart-eyes right, he'll politely ask her to dance. Although its not really his thing, especially in front of dozens of people.

Joel pushes down any and all second thoughts with one last swig of his drink, slowly making his way to Y/n. He bumped into someone which made his cheeks feel warm. Why does she get to make him like this when he hadn't in years? It'll never make sense to him as to why its specifically you.

Once your eyes meet his, his heart skips a beat yet he still reaches his hand out to you, mumbling a soft question you didn't really pay attention to. Sounds silly, but if Joel asked you to go somewhere with him with a simple hand gesture, you'd go in a heartbeat. No worries or second thoughts. He's a man that you trust.

You can smell the alcohol rubbing off on him and onto you as he pulls you close at the dance floor, one hand on your waist and the other holding your hand, his thumb giving such soft, sweet caresses to your hand. But his eyes say it all. The slight tug at his lips. A grin that shows happiness, not power hungry or thirsty. The hazel eyes of the man in front of you seem lighter, not as dark and mysterious as they once were. They show compassion for you. It's no longer a cold stare that made you want to cry. Joel Miller isn't the best with telling you how he feels with words, its hard for him to push it out so his eyes take the lead. His hands guide you, pick you up physically if you're hurt and his arms hold you when you're hurting on the inside.

It's been a year full of questions. If he ever liked you back, if he was just messing around, or just not sure what he wanted. Tonight proved you wrong. Sure, the hugs and soft eye contact made you sure about the feelings being shared. But you never kissed before. One time, he went to kiss your cheek and played it off as a hug, stumbling over his words like a kid who got caught stealing candy. With all those memories flooding your mind, you couldn't help but to ask him.

"What are you doing, Joel?" You whispered, swaying lightly side to side, your arms now around his neck while his hands grip your waist slightly tighter as if he doesn't want you to step back or leave.

His eyes scan yours for several seconds trying to collect any ill intentions or secrets. Once again, like every day and night, all he finds is love and acceptance from your beautiful stare. And if he's being honest with himself, he's even tired running away and backing out of everything. Maybe the glass of whiskey was what he needed in order to make his official move. He prays you dont find it offensive that this isn't happening sober. But the both of you know its genuine.

"We're slow dancing.." He mutters under his breath as a reply to your question, stating the obvious. It just makes you laugh a little. For a man that gets straight to the point with literally anything else he sure as hell does avoids this conversation.

With a small smirk on your face, you raise an eyebrow teasingly. "I thought slow dancing wasn't your thing?"

Joel had enough and took a deep breath, taking in the area around him before looking back at you, his gaze slowly falling to your lips. And within seconds his warm, chapped lips are onto yours. The feeling of the kiss made his stomach fill with butterflies and he could feel your heart beating a bit harder than usual. It makes him smile into the kiss before going back in further, his hand now cupping your face as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Eyes closed and all, your hands find their way to his long greying hair, caressing his jaw and cheek a couple times. You get a small hum out of him, showing you he likes those type of touches. This was a magical moment. Pure and gentle yet so intense with want and need at the same time. If he kisses this passionately in public, private must be a whole different experience. Interesting to think about. However, the kiss breaks when he stumbles, making you both chuckle. And like before in the past, he tells you the same thing.

"I told you slow dancing wasn't my thing."


End file.
